Yours Forever
by colourmehonest
Summary: AU: Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers is daughter of billionaire Hank Summers and after his and her mother's passing, she is left with the family's wealth and business. What happens when a hot cop is trying to save you from a deranged attacker? All-Human.
1. Chapter One

Elizabeth "Buffy" Anne Summers stepped out of the limo, her black stilettos clicking on the pavement. The coolness of the summer air caused goose bumps to form on her exposed skin. She smoothed her silky, barely there black dress over her soft curves and looked towards the line at the door of The Bronze, a local club in Sunnydale.

", are you ready?" the chauffeur asked, handing Buffy her small purse.

"Yes, thank you Jonathon. Can you have the car back here for one?" Buffy asked, taking the clutch from him and smiling.

"Of course, have a good time," Jonathon said as he tipped his hat and got back into the limo.

Buffy watched as the limo drove off before heading towards the door.

"Ah, it's nice to see you again, . How was your trip to New York?" the bouncer asked.

"It was wonderful, but I'm glad to be home. Are my friends here yet?" Buffy asked, happy that someone had taken interest in her trip.

"They're all inside waiting for you, the red head said something about the usual table," the bouncer offered, referring to Buffy's long time friend; Willow Rosenburg.

"Thank you, oh, and could you notify me when my ride arrives?" Buffy asked giving the bouncer a smile that could start a fire.

"Of course, and might I say, you're looking good tonight," he winked before opening the door to the club.

"Oh, thank you," Buffy blushed before quickly entering the club.

As she entered the club the familiar scent of sweat and alcohol attacked her and the music pulsed through her. She was happy to be home in a place that was so familiar.

"Buffy, hey, over here!" her friend Xander yelled, flailing his arms around wildly. As Buffy looked towards her ecstatic friend she saw her entire gang; Willow, her girlfriend Tara, Faith, and Xander's wife, Anya. Buffy had known most of them all her life with the exception of Anya and Tara, but she had accepted those two with open arms.

"Hey guys, miss me?" Buffy asked with a giant smile on her face. She loved her friends as if they were family, and after the death of both her parents, they were her family, along with her younger sister Dawn. Her father; billionaire Hank Summers had died suddenly from a heart attack five years ago, leaving Joyce; Buffy's mother, in charge of the family's wealth and company; Summers Inc, but Joyce was diagnosed with cancer and had passed two years ago, when Buffy had turned 22, leaving the entire Summers business and wealth in her hands. At first Buffy had felt it was unfair, but she soon got over it to keep her family's name going and to honour her parent's wishes.

"Of course Buffy, you've been gone for two weeks, we haven't had a witty remark in too long," Willow laughed.

"Hey!" Faith scoffed, acting as if she was offended. Faith was one of Buffy's closest friends and had been since she was five. Faith was put in foster care when she was four when her mother ran off on a drug binge and her father went to prison. Buffy had met Faith when she came to live in a home in Sunnydale and had instantly taken to each other. In fact, when Faith turned sixteen Buffy's parents had insisted she come live with them so she wouldn't have to move again. At first, Faith had been rebellious; hanging out with the wrong crowd, staying out all night and drinking, and then one day she got caught robbing a convenience store and was sent to juvenile hall for two years. When she got out she was determined to make her own way, so Hank had offered to help Faith get an apartment and what she needed to get on her own feet. Since then Faith got a job working as a bartender at Willie's and was closer to Buffy and Dawn than ever. "Yeah B, we missed you, and the midget, when does she get back?"

"A week before school starts," Buffy replied. Dawn had gone to L.A to spend time with her friends; Cordelia Chase and Harmony Kendall. They had lived in Sunnydale but moved to L.A. when their parents had relocated to a new law firm. Dawn had gone to see them on every holiday and summer.

"Is she seeing the two dipshits again?" Faith asked, laughing.

"They aren't dipshits, granted they are a little dense," Buffy giggled.

"Did you find lots of orgasm buddies in New York?" Anya spat out. Anya had a way of putting things bluntly and it was part of the reason Xander had fallen in love with her when he met her in a clothing store. She was very content with the money she was earning and had a way of making customers feel inadequate, except Xander. She had said she wanted to go on a date with him because she was horny and no one else was asking, her and Xander had been together ever since.

"Ahn, remember that conversation we had about appropriate questions to ask in a public place?" Xander blushed.

"It's healthy for women to have casual sex with lots of men as long as it's not with you, you can only give me orgasms," Anya defended.

"To answer your question; no, the males in New York are so money or power hungry, and I mean, I am the spitting image of wealth and power. Sometimes I wish I wasn't, it's hard to find someone who is in it for me and not the money. At least I have you guys," Buffy sighed.

"Don't worry about it, B, I'll kick anyone's ass who messes with you. Now, let's cut to the chase, what did you bring us?" Faith laughed.

"Yes, I like things, what did you bring?" Anya beamed.

"Nice to know where your priorities are, and I do have things but they're back at the house. We can go there after. The limo is set to come around one, so presents later, fun now," Buffy giggled.

"I-I actually have to go," Tara said quietly. Tara was very shy and quiet, but she was good natured and Willow's everything and was very good to Dawn after their mother had passed so she had been accepted as part of the gang instantly.

"Yeah, I should head out with her, we have exams tomorrow," Willow huffed. Willow was a student at UC Sunnydale studying to become a computer programmer, she and Tara had moved into a small apartment together a few months after they had started dating and had been inseparable since.

"Okay, well how about we all get together at my place tomorrow instead? We can have lunch and talk, you know, what we usually do?" Buffy suggested, noticing that everyone had somewhere to be early in the morning.

"That sounds great Buff, I wish I could go tonight but I've got to be at the construction site early, we're expecting an order and I have to be there to sign," Xander said proudly. When Xander was younger his father was abusive and it had made Xander feel as though he'd never be any good at anything and when he didn't get accepted to UC Sunnydale he got discouraged. Anya had a friend who had worked in construction and he introduced Xander to the business and Xander had been really good at it. He had been promoted to supervisor within the first six months.

"Hey B, I don't think I can wait that long, what if I come over tonight? We can have a little Buffy/Faith time, like the old days?" Faith suggested hopefully.

"Sure, that sounds great, well if everyone is taking off already I'm just going to step outside and call Dawn, I promised I'd call her when I got off the plane. Faith, are you ready to leave?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, just one more dance? You go call Dawn and then come get me, okay?" Faith said before running off to meet some guy on the dance floor.

"It was nice to see you Buffy, and we'll come over as soon as possible tomorrow, okay?" Tara said with a shy smile.

"Sure, thanks for coming tonight, good luck on your exams tomorrow," Buffy smiled before hugging Willow and Tara.

"I think me and Xander are going to go home and have sex now. I look forward to receiving my gift tomorrow, goodnight Buffy," Anya said matter of factly.

"See you later, Buff," Xander blushed as he chased after his already retreating wife.

Once Buffy was left alone at the table she grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and walked out to the alley to call Dawn.

As she opened the door she was greeted by yet another cool breeze. She began to dial the number before she heard a voice.

"Drop the phone, bitch," a scratchy male voice ordered. Buffy turned around to see that a man in a ski mask was pointing a gun at her.

"O-okay, I-I don't want any trouble, I'll give you everything I have," she said shakily, reaching for the hundred dollar bill in her purse.

"Don't move!" the man yelled, shaking the gun at her. "You know, you really shouldn't be out alone dressed like that, some creep might get the wrong idea," he cooed, letting out a bloodcurdling laugh.

"P-please don't hurt me. Do you know who I am?" Buffy said, trying to act strong.

"Yeah, you're that rich bitch, Summers, and yet for a girl with so much money, not one single bodyguard. Stupid girl," the man laughed as he stepped closer. As he left the security of the shadows Buffy could tell that he was very large. He was tall and looked like a football player with his strength.

"You can't possibly get away with this, I may be alone now, but I have people who will hunt you down," Buffy spat. The second she said that she regretted it. The man looked at her with his cold green eyes and slapped her across the face with the gun.

"Bitch, did I say you could talk? I wouldn't have had to do that if you'd been a good girl, but by the way you look nothing about you is good," he said, licking his lips. He began to pull at the straps of her dress.

"No, please, don't do this, I'll scream," Buffy cried.

"I wouldn't advise it, the second I think you're going to scream I'll pull the fucking trigger," he hissed, tearing the strings holding her dress together. The dress fell to the ground in one silky heap, leaving Buffy topless and in a black lace thong.

"Mmm, dressed to impress, Summers, did you know this was going to happen?" he chuckled, roughly grabbed one of her exposed breasts. Buffy went to yelp when he grabbed her too hard but remember the gun pressed up against her head.

"All right mate, let the girl go," another male said roughly with what sounded like a British accent.

"Make another move and the bitch will be a mess on the pavement," the man growled, stabbing Buffy harder with the gun.

"You know, I've already called the police, so I suggest letting the bird go and runnin'" the British man coerced.

"Fuck!" the attacker said before running away. The distant sound of sirens could be heard and Buffy knew that this man had overheard what was going on.

"Miss, I'm a police officer and I'm not going to hurt you, are you all right?" the man asked, cautiously stepping closer to Buffy.

"I'm Buffy," she introduced, obviously in shock and completely oblivious to the fact that she was almost naked.

"Are you hurt?" the officer asked more insistently.

"Buffy Summers. I think I'd like to go home now," she said, still in shock.

"All right, if you want to play this game. I'm William, William Giles. Now, can you tell me if you're hurt," William asked, taking another cautious step towards her before realizing how beautiful she was, and how naked she was. The girl was standing there in just a black lace thong and stilettos, she was every man's fantasy until William noticed the large bruise forming on her perfect breast and the blood running down her face from what looked like a gash from being slapped with the gun the man had. "Look, you need to stay here for a while, you're hurt. Are you here alone or is someone else with you?"

"I'm sleepy," Buffy said before passing out.

"Bloody hell," William muttered.


	2. Chapter Two

"Buffy, come on, please wake up," a distant voice pleaded. Buffy was trying to place the voice to a face, but everything was blurry, the last thing she remembered was going to the Bronze but everything after that was a mess of memories.

", are you there?" another distant voice asked. Buffy began to put the pieces together as she realized what had happened at the Bronze. She had been attacked by a strange man and then another man rescued her, and oh god, she had been naked.

"Mnhm, where am I?" Buffy asked tiredly.

"You're in the hospital. You passed out after being attacked in an alley, you were brought here. Can you please tell me the date?" a female doctor asked. Buffy was about to answer when she felt excruciating pain in her face. "We assumed you were struck with a blunt object, presumably a gun," the doctor explained when she saw Buffy wince.

"It was a gun. How long have I been unconscious?" Buffy asked. The haze from her unconscious state had begun to wear off and she was becoming more aware of her surroundings.

"You've been in and out of consciousness for the past ten hours. All of your friends are here, along with a police officer, he claims to have been in the alley with you," informed.

"Could you please send him in? I'd like to have a word with him,"

"Of course, we just have to ensure that your brain wasn't damaged in the struggle. You have a nasty bruise on your left breast and a few stitches on your face where you were hit," the doctor explained as she looked at the various machines around Buffy. "Well, your blood pressure is a little high, but that's expected. I'd recommend you stay another night for observation but other than that, you seem to be okay. I'll send in in a moment," the doctor smiled before exiting the room.

Buffy grimaced as the pain in her face began to feel worse. She reached her hand up slowly and felt where the stitches were; her right eye was almost completely swollen shut and she could taste old blood in her mouth.

", my name is William Giles, I'm not sure if you remember me from last night. You asked to see me?" the British man asked in a professional tone. Buffy could now see that this man couldn't be much older than her and he was very attractive. He had platinum blonde hair, which was slicked back and made him look intimidating and from his performance last night, Buffy wouldn't doubt it. He was dressed professionally in a black suit with a red tie that made his alabaster skin stand out. ", are you all right?" he asked, raising an eyebrow questionably.

"Yes, sorry. I didn't get to see much of you last night, all though as I recall, you saw quite a bit of me," Buffy smiled dryly.

"Oh, 'bout that, not much a bloke could do, y'know?" he said, his accent getting the better of his professional tone.

"It's quite all right. The circumstances were not favourable for me either. Now, I would like to know where that man is," Buffy said darkly.

"You don't remember? He ran. I'm sorry, but my main concern was him not making you a chalk outline," William sighed.

"Oh, right. Well, I want him found, I'm sure that you called up your police buddies and informed them," Buffy stated. She had grown so used to being tough and demanding around men since she had become the heir to , for a while the men pushed her around until she became a tough as nails boss.

"Of course, you'll need to be questioned, but don't worry pet, I'll be in charge of your case."

"How wonderful. Have you been here for the past ten hours to tell me that?" Buffy smiled but grimaced as the stretch of her mouth made her face hurt.

"I've been waiting here for ten hours to make sure you're all right, the fact that you're coherent is a good sign, but your face isn't looking too good," William sighed. He'd kill the bastard that hurt this woman, he'd been raised to not hurt a lady and hated scum that did.

"Thanks, that's what every woman wants to hear, especially after a complete stranger saw them naked," Buffy half-smiled. It was bad enough that she had been attacked and nearly raped, but the attractive cop seeing her naked was just plain embarrassing.

", you're a strong woman and I wish the circumstances had been different, but let me assure you we will find that man and he will rot in jail," William growled.

"That's very reassuring, as for questioning, that can wait, right?" Buffy asked hopefully. She wasn't quite ready to deal with the situation yet.

"When do you get out of the hospital?" William asked.

"I'm hoping for today, if you leave your number with me I'll call you tomorrow to arrange a meeting with you," Buffy smiled, throwing the blanket back to properly speak to William.

"You really should stay in bed, pet," William said, stepping closer to Buffy as she shakily tried to get out of the bed.

"I'm fine, I need to get up anyways," she said, swatting away his hand.

"You are a stubborn woman, aren't you pet?" William chuckled.

"Is this your coat?" Buffy said, picking up a leather jacket on the table near her bed.

"Yeah, put it on you last night, figured you wouldn't want to be starkers for the nancy boy ambulance driver. He nearly passed out when he saw you," William smiled

"Did I look that bad?"

"No, you looked that good. He didn't even see the blood, he just saw you wrapped in a leather coat covered by your hair. Have to say, you were gorgeous,"

"Let me in there! She's my girlfriend for god sakes!" Faith yelled from outside the door.

"I take it that's the brunette I saw earlier who looked about ready to kill anyone that came near you?" William asked.

Buffy squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples. She had a pounding headache and now Faith was outside raising Hell in the hospital.

"I should tell the nurse to let her in, otherwise she is going to kill someone," Buffy smiled.

"I should go as well, I didn't get much sleep and I'll have to report to the station later on to let them know about your case," William sighed, taking his coat from Buffy.

"I'll call you and set up a meeting, and thanks again for you know, saving my life," Buffy blushed before putting on her business exterior. "See you soon, William,"

"Call me Spike, pet," William said before leaving the room.

Buffy looked at the table that held a glass of water and a card with William's number on it, but she also saw flowers with a card that read 'soon'. She couldn't help but smile with the thoughts of William, well Spike, giving her flowers.

"Buffy! Are you okay? These idiot nurses wouldn't let me see, something about hostility," Faith explained as she pulled Buffy into a tight hug.

"Ow!" Buffy yelped as Faith's chest pushed too hard on the bruise she had covering her own chest.

"Shit B, I'm sorry, I didn't know how bad you were hurt, let me see?" Faith asked, eyeing Buffy up and down.

"It's just a bruise, don't worry about," Buffy smiled weakly, causing her face to sting.

"Let me see," Faith demanded.

Buffy cringed at the harsh tone in Faith's voice but reluctantly pulled her gown free so Faith could see the bruise that covered her left breast.

"I will kill that sonofabitch that did this to you, you know that B?" Faith growled, her eyes teary from seeing her friend so banged up. Buffy looked down at the bruise that was shaped like a hand. Buffy remembered the large man grabbed her, attempting to claim it as his own.

"Did you bring me clothes by any chance?" Buffy asked, trying to forget the previous night.

"Of course I did! I brought you a pair of my sweats, I hope that's okay," Faith smiled, grabbing the plastic bag off of the table Buffy saw earlier.

"Anything is better than the napkin they have me wearing," Buffy laughed lightly. "By the way, you're my girlfriend?"

"I was hoping that would get me some head way, which of course, it didn't," Faith smiled.

"Please tell me you didn't break anything," Buffy sighed, noticing Faith's mischeavous grin.

"I didn't break anything. I just barged in here. Now, why don't you get dressed while I go find Xander, Willow and Tara, they're distracting the nurses so they won't notice I slipped in here," Faith giggled as she handed the bag to Buffy before slipping out of the room.

"Tara and Willow both had important exams, they were here but they had to go, they said they'd be back as soon as they could," Xander informed.

"I don't plan to be here much longer," Buffy said, wiggling into the pants underneath the blanket.

"The doctor said you need to spend another night, for observation," Xander said, furrowing his brow.

"Well they can observe my ass walking out the door; I cannot spend another night in here. I want to get home and sleep in my bed, okay?" Buffy insisted. "Call Jonathon for me, have him send the car for me please. I still have gifts for you guys," Buff smiled, trying to convince her friends she was fine. She knew Faith wouldn't care but Xander was very protective of Buffy and would want to make sure she was safe.

"Yes Xander, she has gifts for us, call the midget driver now," Anya said, pulling out her cell phone and handing it to Xander.

"B, are you sure about this? I mean, your face looks pretty beat up," Faith asked, looking worried. Faith hated hospitals and she hated it even more when her friends were in trouble, but Faith thought that Buffy would be safer in the hospital.

"Thanks, I thought I looked okay. Look, I appreciate your concern, but I am leaving," Buffy said packing up her shoes and torn dress in the bag Faith had brought her replacement clothes in.

"I'll go talk to the nurse, have her send in discharge papers," Xander sighed.

"Thank you Xander, and I promise I'll be okay," Buffy smiled.

"I'm staying with you tonight, we need to have some girl time," Faith stated. By the sound of her voice, girl time was going to be lecture Buffy time.

"All right, as long as girl time is at my house and not this hell hole,"

"Excuse me, ?" a nurse standing beside Xander interrupted.

"Yes? Do you have my discharge papers?" Buffy asked sternly.

" has insisted you stay another night," the nurse said shyly.

"Can you please have come to this room, in the mean time, please prepare my discharge papers," Buffy ordered.

"B, calm down," Faith said, rubbing Buffy's arm comfortingly.

"No, I want out of this fucking place, now! I'm tired, I'm sore, I'm grumpy and I want to be in my home where I feel safe," Buffy began to sob. All the events that had happened last night had taken a toll on Buffy's nerves and she just wanted to be alone in her room where she could feel safe to cry.

"All right, B. We'll get you home tonight, okay?" Faith said, smoothing Buffy's hair down.

", is everything all right?" asked as she entered the room.

"Yes, I would just like to leave. It has been a very stressful night and I would feel much better if I was in my own home," Buffy said wiping her eyes.

"I understand , but I really feel that it would be in your best interest if you stayed another night. I can't hold you so ultimately it is your decision but I have to express my concern," sighed.

"I'd like my discharge papers now," Buffy said gruffly.

"Right away ," smiled before leaving the room.

"Do you need anything Buffy? Food? Coffee? Another night in the hospital?" Xander joked.

"What I need is my bath tub," Buffy laughed.

", I have your discharge papers and left his card for you," the nurse smiled.

"Thank you, I'll leave these on the desk on my way out," Buffy smiled dryly before reading over the papers. She quickly signed the papers and grabbed her stuff. "All right, I'm ready to go; did you call Jonathon, Xander?" Buffy asked, placing the papers at the nurse's station.

"Yeah, he's outside waiting, here let me take that," Xander said, taking Buffy's bag.

"Oh, thanks Xand, I'm so excited to get home," Buffy huffed handing her bag to Xander.

"Yeah B, maybe some movies will make everything feel better," Faith smiled.

"Let's just get home, okay?" Buffy suggested.

Buffy and her friends all got inside the limo and directed Jonathon to take Xander and Anya to their home.

"Buffy are you sure you want us to go home?" Xander asked worriedly.

"Yes, I want my gift," Anya blurted out.

"I think Faith and I are going to have a girl's night, I promise tomorrow we'll have lunch and do all the things I promised last night, okay?"

"All right, I'll call Will and Tara, let them know the plan. Take it easy on her tonight, Faith. No boozing it up, no boys, okay?" Xander warned.

"Calm down, me and B are just going to watch some girly movies and eat some junk food," Faith assured.

"Has anyone called Dawn? It totally slipped my mind, but I don't want her figuring this out from publicity," Buffy asked, pulling out her cell phone.

"No, we totally forgot. Shit, the midget is probably worried sick. Has anyone talked to her since Buffy got back?" Faith asked.

"She's left ten messages. I better call her back," Buffy said, dialling Dawn's number.

"Buffy! Where have you been? Did you get off the plane okay?" Dawn yelled into the phone.

"Calm down, yes I got off the plane okay, I just got caught up at the Bronze. Look, I got into some trouble at the Bronze last night, I'm okay, but I just wanted to let you know before you saw me in some magazine," Buffy said soothingly.

"What happened!" Dawn asked, shocked.

"Just your common mugging turned sexual assault. Look, everything is fine; a cop showed up and saved the day. You know, doing his job and all?" Buffy laughed, trying to soothe Dawn's worry.

"Do you need me to come home?" Dawn asked.

"No, stay with your friends, I told you everything is all right. I'll call you tomorrow; I'm just on my way home to bed. Have a good night," Buffy said happily.

"All right, I hope you're okay. Talk to you tomorrow. Love you," Dawn said before quickly hanging up.

"Is the midget okay?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, she's okay, pretty worried about me though,"

"Well, you were almost raped in an alley. I want you to call that police officer Buffy," Xander ordered.

"I will, can I maybe heal a little bit?" Buffy asked angrily.

"Damnit Buffy, this guy is on the streets and could do it to anyone, or maybe come back to you!" Xander yelled.

"Woah, calm down now, Buffy will call the cop when she wants, you're not her father Xander," Faith interjected.

"We're at the Harris residence," Jonathon announced.

"Thank you Jonathon," Buffy smiled. "Goodnight Xander, Anya, I will see you in the morning,"

"Yes, goodbye Buffy, Xander and I are going to go have sex, your unfortunate encounter prevented our sex yesterday," Anya smiled.

"Sorry about that, wasn't really my choice," Buffy laughed, giving Xander a warning look.

"Goodnight Buffy, feel better," Xander said, kissing Buffy lovingly on the cheek before getting out of the vehicle.

"Finally," Buffy breathed.

"Agreed. So, how hot was that cop?" Faith asked.


	3. Chapter Three

The rest of the ride to Buffy's house was filled with small talk and giggles. Faith and Buffy were just like they've always been and it made Buffy feel safe and at ease for the moment, but she knew it wasn't over yet.

", we're here," Jonathon announced.

"Thanks Jonathon, I won't be needed you for the rest of the evening, you should go be with Andrew; he misses you," Buffy smiled, referring to Jonathon's life partner.

"Thanks Buffy and I hate to ask this at this time but Andrew and I have booked a vacation for next week and I was hoping I could have it off," Jonathon asked shyly.

"You don't even need to ask; of course you can have it off. Why are you guys going?" Buffy asked, smiling.

"We're going to visit Andrew's parents up in Cleveland; his brother is getting married,"

"Oh, Tucker is finally tying the knot? Send him my congratulations," Buffy smiled.

"Yeah, give him a kiss for me," Faith winked, getting out of the car and looking at Buffy with silent annoyance.

"Well, I had better go, have fun on your vacation, make sure you and Andrew come and see me sometime, okay?"

"Sure, thanks for the week off, oh and I hope you feel better," Jonathon nodded.

"See you, tiny," Faith waved.

"I don't know how you put up with her Buffy," Jonathon huffed jokingly.

"Lots of alcohol. Goodnight Jonathon," Buffy waved.

"Goodnight," Jonathon said before driving away.

"All right B, it's time to talk," Faith stated.

Faith and Buffy spent the majority of the night talking about Buffy's attacker and how she should take care of herself in the event that it happened again. Faith had suggested that Buffy take self-defence classes or get a bodyguard but Buffy had refused. By the time Buffy and Faith had gone to sleep it was five in the morning.

"B, wake up, I have another idea," Faith said, jumping on Buffy's bed.

"I swear if it is before eleven I'm going to kill you," Buffy murmured.

"It's ten, but that's not important, my idea, are you listening?" Faith asked jumping up and down.

"Yes, spit it out before I hurt you," Buffy groaned, combing her fingers through her tangled blonde tresses.

"I'll just move in with you and follow you everywhere," Faith blurted out.

"All right, I'll call," Buffy said, putting on an oversized sweater and walking to her purse that held William's card.

"I just want you to be safe; I'm going to start asking around at the bar, maybe I'll be able to get something," Faith sighed. She really hated being mature but Buffy wasn't handling the situation rationally and it needed to be dealt with.

"Thanks Faith, now, your gift," Buffy said changing the subject. Buffy went to her closet and pulled out the large black bag the held Faith's gift.

"And then you'll call him?" Faith asked, eyeing the bag.

"Yes, I'll be making a lot of calls this morning," Buffy sighed. "Now, open it, you'll love it."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Faith smiled grabbing the bag from Buffy. Faith opened the bag to find a shoe box that held a pair of lace-up knee high black leather boots, just the kind of thing Faith would wear. "B! I love these!" Faith said hugging Buffy tightly.

"Ow!" Buffy winced.

"Shit, sorry B, are you all right?" Faith asked, backing away from Buffy.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tender. I'm going to call now; the guys should be here soon and I don't want this to be a spectacle, you know?" Buffy said curtly.

"I'm going to go find an outfit to wear with these bad boys, mind if I borrow something? Thanks," Faith asked before taking off to Buffy's wardrobe without waiting for an answer.

Buffy went into her office and sat at the desk and dialled William's number.

"Hello, William Giles speaking, how may I assist you?" he greeted professionally.

"Hello William, it's Buffy," Buffy replied happily.

"Oh, hello pet, how are feeling this morning?" he asked, his accent coming through.

"Sore; are you busy?" Buffy asked.

"Not at all, love. I suppose you're calling 'bout the incident," William guessed, sighing in disappointment that the girl wouldn't be calling him to say hi. She had captured his interest the second he saw her; she was cute and outgoing but had a tough side to her, something William had always admired in women.

"I was wondering if we could meet at the Espresso Pump later today to discuss that evening. When are you free?" Buffy asked professionally.

"How does five sound?"

"That works for me, I will see you then," Buffy said curtly.

"Thanks for the call," William sighed.

"Wait, uh, William?" Buffy stuttered.

"Yeah, pet?"

"Thanks for the other night, honestly I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of shown up. I've been such a bitch to you since that night and all you did was save my life, I'm really sorry it's just difficult you know? I mean, nothing like that has ever happened to me before and I just don't know how to deal with it," Buffy sobbed quietly.

"Buffy, love, it won't happen again. I will catch the son of a bitch that did that to you, I promise," William comforted. He hated seeing this woman in pain, he barely knew her but he did know that she has lost both of her parents and had gone through this ordeal; it was a lot for anyone to handle.

"I'll see you at five, William. I have to make some other phone calls and deal with the gang, they're all worried. Thank you again," Buffy sniffed, trying to act professional.

"All right pet, see you then," William said before hanging up the phone.

Buffy hung up the phone and quickly dialled Dawn's number.

"Hey Buffy, how are you feeling?" Dawn asked answering the phone.

"Much better, a little stiff and a lot tired; Faith kept me up all night," Buffy giggled.

"Doesn't she always? Are you sure you don't want me to come home?" Dawn asked still obviously worried about Buffy.

"I'll be fine, I actually called to ask you how you are," Buffy laughed.

"I'm doing pretty good, we've done a lot of shopping, I can't wait to show you all the cool things I bought," Dawn squealed. Buffy was happy to have a nice conversation with her sister and not talk about her attack.

"That's great, well I have to go Dawn, Faith is raiding my closet and the rest of the gang is coming by soon. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Buffy said.

"All right, say hi to everyone for me and I'll talk to you tomorrow, love you," Dawn said quickly. Buffy could hear Cordelia and Harmony giggling in the background and she knew that she had interrupted something when she had called.

"Love you too," Buffy replied, hanging up the phone.

Buffy ran her fingers through her golden hair and sighed. Her life was normal two nights ago and now she was bruised and being treated like some weak pathetic girl and not the hard ass billionaire business woman she was.

"What do you think, B?" Faith asked, stepping into the room. She was dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, a black corset top and a cropped leather jacket. Her brown hair was sitting in loose curls on her shoulders; it was a typical Faith look.

"You look great. Okay, so I just got off the phone with William and I'll be meeting him around five today at the Espresso Pump, is that good?" Buffy asked with mild agitation; she had planned to wear those jeans.

"The sooner the better Buffy, you know I'm only riding you because I care, right?" Faith asked, giving Buffy a suggestive look. Faith and Buffy had always had an interesting relationship; between the non-stop sexual innuendos and the dares they had done in high school everyone assumed they were together but Buffy and Faith had just been good friends.

"I know. I'll just be glad when all this is over and I can go back to my life, you know?" Buffy sighed.

"So what are you going to wear on your date?" Faith asked raising an eyebrow teasingly.

"It is not a date, I'm just going to talk to the cop that saw my naked and beaten about the guy that made me that way," Buffy laughed uncomfortably. "What should I wear?"

Faith and Buffy spent the better part of the hour riffling through Buffy's wardrobe trying to decide on what she should wear and had settled on a pair of faded jeans and a low-cut turquoise blouse with simple black heels; it was casual but looked very feminine on Buffy.

"Hello! Buffy, Faith, you guys here?" Xander yelled from downstairs. Buffy and Faith had been so caught up they didn't realize it was nearly one in the afternoon.

"Yeah Xand, we're up here!" Buffy yelled in reply. She quickly through the clothes that now scattered her floor back into her closet and smoothed her wavy hair.

"Good morning Buffy, you're face looks less purple," Anya greeted with a giant grin on her face.

"Thanks, I was going for that look," Buffy chuckled. She loved being around her friends, they had always cheered her up.

"Not to be the big cloud of doom, but did you call the cop?" Xander asked cautiously.

"Yes I did, I'm meeting him today at five. Now, I want to hear nothing of that night or anything for the rest of this visit, okay?" Buffy ordered lightly. She was trying to be nice but the constant nagging was driving her crazy.

"I would like my gift now, that's not to do with your face, right?" Anya smiled.

"No it's not. Okay, I'll be right back," Buffy smiled at her friend's request. She had always loved the way Anya put things.

"Willow and Tara should be here soon, they were just finishing up class when I called them," Xander stated before Buffy left the room.

Buffy went down to the guest bedroom where she had left the other gifts and gathered them up. Before returning to the group she sat on the bed and sighed; she had really just wanted to be left alone for the day. She had barely got any sleep due to Faith's nagging and now she was going to have to put on a happy face for her friends and then deal with William when all she wanted to do was have a bath and cry.

"Buffy, Will and Tara are here!" Xander yelled from upstairs.

"Be there in a minute!" Buffy yelled in reply. Buffy grabbed the presents and made her way upstairs.

"Buffy, hi, how are you?" Willow asked shyly. Willow was always really quiet but knew when to stand up for what she believed in.

"I'm fine, my face is a little sore but I'm feeling much better, how was class guys?" Buffy asked, quickly changing the subject.

"It was good, I hate summer classes though," Willow huffed.

"Y-yeah, it was good, I'm done class tomorrow until January," Tara added quietly.

"That's great Tara, all right, I have gifts and I would like to finally get them to you," Buffy giggled.

"I would like that too," Anya said excitedly.

"Okay, Anya, here's yours," Buffy said, handing over a black box. Anya quickly opened the box and threw the tissue paper that was concealing a red cocktail dress.

"Buffy, this is gorgeous. I love it!" Anya smiled placing the dress against her body.

"It's going to look great on you Anya," Willow observed.

"Yeah Anya, totally sexy," Faith winked. "Hey B, sorry to be all lame but I've got to get to work,"

"Oh, that's fine; I might stop by later for a drink, okay?"

"Sure B, have fun with Willy," Faith winked before taking off down the stairs.

"She's not much for people, is she?" Xander chuckled.

"Not really. Well, I do have to go soon, so let's continue with the merry gift giving," Buffy laughed.

"Are you sure you're ready to be going out alone?" Xander asked eyes wide with concern.

"Xander, I will not hide in my house forever. It happened and now it's over. I promise I'll be careful," Buffy smiled. She was getting really tired of people treating her like some sort of child but the truth of the matter was that she didn't know if she really wanted to go out alone. She knew the Espresso Pump was only a few minutes away and it's not like she was going in the middle of the night, but whoever did that to her was still out there and he could do it again.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Buffster," Xander sighed.

"He's right Buffy, we don't want you to get hurt and you just got out of the hospital, do you really think it's a good idea?" Willow asked with the concern only a best friend could offer.

"She won't be alone; she's meeting the handsome policeman, right Buffy?" Anya smiled.

"Exactly, I'll be just fine, I mean he saved my life once he can do it again," Buffy laughed uncomfortably.

"And give her many orgasms," Anya added. Sometimes Buffy really loved her and other times she wanted to strangle her; today she was thanking the Heavens for her.

"All right, where is my pretty dress?" Xander chimed in; clearly deciding the subject should be dropped.

"Well, I didn't quite get you a dress but I do have these," Buffy smiled; relieved they were back to their normal routine. She reached into one of the bags and pulled two sport jackets, each a different colour with eccentric patterns on the inner lining. The first was a deep purple while the other was a brown, two colours she had overheard Anya saying he looking wonderful in. Of course she had used other terms but Buffy assumed that they looked wonderful.

"Oh, I like, very snazzy. Did they come with gold chains?" Xander laughed.

"No, but they do come with a free round of drinks on me tomorrow night at the Bronze," Buffy replied, rolling her eyes at her friend's mildly humourous joke.

"Free beer? Even better. Thanks Buff," Xander said gleefully before pulling Buffy into a firm hug.

"I know, I'm the greatest, how about a movie now?" Buffy laughed.

"Ouch, don't I get a present?" Willow asked, mocking heartbreak over her lack of a gift. Buffy looked over at Tara who was standing uncomfortably and gave the girl a huge grin before replying to Willow.

"I got you and Tara a gift because I thought you guys could use it," she winked, pulling out a small envelope from the bag. Willow snatched it with a look of fear and embarrassment in her eyes as she figured the gift was something naughty. "Calm down Will, it's a trip to the spa for you and Tara. You guys have been busy with class and exams; I thought you could use the break,"

"Buffy, th-that's so n-nice," Tara stuttered. "Thank you,"

"Yeah Buffy, we seriously could use this. Thank you!" Willow squealed, wrapping Buffy in a quick hug.

"It's not problem, now that everyone has been satisfied, can we watch a movie?"

"Just our luck, I brought Apocalypse Now," Xander laughed, holding up his favourite movie.

For the rest of their time together they watched the movie and argued with Xander about the movie being really cheesy and low budget, it was what Buffy had wanted; a relaxing day and no mention of what had happened.

"Oh, guys, I have to go, it's four-thirty and I have to meet that police officer. Sorry to take off, but I know Anya is itching to go, she's been fondling her keys since the movie started," Buffy laughed. "And I'm sure you and Tara want to go home and relax," Buffy guessed, looking over at Willow.

"Do you need a ride up there Buff; it must have rained while we were watching the greatest movie ever made," Xander exclaimed.

"No, it's not far from here and I kind of want to take a walk, don't worry, I have my phone and a secret weapon," Buffy winked, pulling pepper spray out of her purse.

"Good girl," Xander said, kissing her lovingly on the forehead.

"Call me later Will, I want to set up a girls day," Buffy said, hugging the red head and Tara goodbye.

"Sure Buffy, what time will you be getting home?"

"Just call me tomorrow sometime, I'm not sure when I'll be done with William," Buffy said suggestively.

"I hope you have many pleasurable orgasms" Anya smiled before skipping down the stairs. "Xander, let's go I want to try this dress on and then have sex!"

"Have fun Buffy," Xander blushed, taking off down the stairs after his wife who had already walked out to the car.

"Bye guys, thanks for coming!" Buffy called after them.

"See you Monday," Xander yelled in response.

"T-thanks again Buffy, it was really nice of you to get me and Willow the spa getaway," Tara stuttered, hugging Buffy.

"It's really no problem, Tara. I'll talk to you two later, enjoy the spa," Buffy waved as they retreated down the stairs.

As soon as she was sure everyone was gone she quickly reapplied her makeup and grabbed her purse and left to go meet William.

The walk to the Espresso Pump was short and humid due to the summer rain. Once Buffy got to the Espresso Pump she looked for William and found him at one of the outdoor tables wearing a red button up shirt and dark jeans, his usually slicked back bleach hair was a mess of curls that made him look like he just woke up. Buffy couldn't help but find him adorable and was thinking a little too hard on Anya's "orgasm friend" comment.

"Buffy, over here," William smiled, waving her over.

Buffy quickly snapped out of her trance and walked over to their table and slid into one of the metal chairs.

"Hello, thanks for meeting me William," Buffy smiled, putting out her tough exterior.

"When are you goin' stop calling me William, pet?" William asked his accent thick.

"What should I call you? Willy?" Buffy laughed lightly.

"Silly bint, call me Spike," William winked.

"What kind of name is Spike?" Buffy asked, many naughty answers swimming through her head.

"Just a nickname, pet," Spike smiled. "How have you been since I saw you last?"

"I've been better, what about you?" Buffy asked.

"Tossin' and turnin' love, couldn't sleep with that fucker on the streets waitin' to hurt another beautiful lady like yourself," Spike growled but smiled at his hidden compliment.

"Look out!" someone beside them screamed. Buffy didn't have time to register the warning before William had leaped out of his chair and pushed Buffy down to the ground into a puddle just in time to save her from the SUV hurdling towards their table.

"Buffy, are you all right?" Spike asked, looking at the now unconscious Buffy laying in a puddle. "Oh balls, not again."


	4. Chapter Four

"Buffy, please, wake up," Spike said, cradling the soaking wet Buffy in his arms. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, especially now that her top was sticking to her curves.

"Am I dead?" Buffy said lightly, regaining consciousness.

"No love, you're not dead," Spike laughed.

"Where is the driver? They're going to be dead, this was my favourite shirt!" Buffy exclaimed, scrambling out of Spike's grasp and jolting to her feet.

"He's still in the car; I had to make sure you were okay first. I think whoever it is, they're unconscious. I have to go check, go sit over there," Spike said, reaching for the handcuffs in his pocket.

Buffy walked over to one of the chairs that hadn't been upturned in the accident and sat down. Most of the patrons had proceeded to crowd around the SUV to see who had almost made them into people pancakes. Buffy stared at the car with a feared look in her eyes, this was the second attack in just a few days and she was beginning to think that someone wanted her dead.

"You son of bitch, get out of the car!" Spike yelled, snapping Buffy out of her trance. She got up to see why Spike was yelling at the person in the car only to be surprised to see the very man that had tried to rape her the other night. She could tell by the football player stature and the sound of laughter that was coming from the car.

"Hey sweetheart, miss me?" he sneered, getting out of the car slowly.

"You shut the fuck up and put your hands behind your head!" Spike ordered, grabbing the man roughly and throwing him up against the SUV. Spike clamped the handcuffs on the man and pulled him to the ground. "Stay there, you piece of shit," Spike ordered before walking over to Buffy.

"I-it's h-h-him," Buffy stuttered, not removing her eyes from her previous and current attacker.

"He'll find you Buffy, you know that? He'll find you and kill you," the man on the ground laughed.

"I said shut the fuck up!" Spike hissed before kicking the man hard in the face, causing his nose to spurt blood.

"He'll kill you to Blondie, especially 'cause you're sweet on her," the man laughed, licking the blood away from his mouth and spit towards Spike's shoe.

The spectators had all left or gone farther away from the crazy man to wait for the police. Spike pulled the stunned Buffy into his arms and whispered comforting words into her ear.

"I want my mom," Buffy sobbed. She clung to Spike's shirt with child-like desperation. She had gone through far too much in the past few days and she'd finally broken down. Spike hated seeing this, as he knew this woman was strong and confident and some low-life asshole had reduced her to a meek, defenceless child.

"It'll be okay Buffy, we've got him now, nothing can happen to you," Spike said, smoothing her damp hair. He knew that the man on the ground had mentioned that someone was after Buffy, but he stored that in the back of his head. She began to shake and he snapped out of his anger-induced trance and realized she must be cold, considering her top was soaked. He slipped out of his leather duster and wrapped it around her for the second time in the past week. "You know love, I should just give you the coat, looks better on you anyways," Spike smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you," she smiled before pulling him into a tight hug. Spike was shocked for a second before returning the hug.

"William! What the fuck happened here?" an approaching police officer asked.

"It's about bloody time Wesley, this is the attacker from the other night, the one with the sexual assault, assault with a weapon and attempted robbery," Spike explained professionally, slipping into his cop personality.

Buffy cringed at the memory and both officers turned to look at her.

", I presume? I'm Wesley Price, I'll be in charge of your case from this point on, could I ask you to go wait with the EMS workers, they'll be able to get you some dry clothes, I'll be with you soon to ask you some questions," the officer said, with a professional accent, which she assumed to be British, much like Spike's but less edgy.

Spike growled and gave Wesley a look that could kill. There was no way he was not going to be helping Buffy, he promised the woman he'd help.

"Thank you officer, but Officer Giles will be dealing with my case, I will answer any questions you may have but William will be in charge of this case," Buffy smiled, her confidence returning. She was not letting Spike get away from her, he was the only one she felt comfortable around and she was not going to be ordered around by a small British man that looked like he couldn't catch a cold if it bit him in the ass.

", William is no longer authorized to work this case," Wesley informed.

"I don't care, he will be authorized and he will work this case. I refuse to be told who I talk to . William is far more qualified for this job than I assume you are, when exactly did you graduate from the academy?" Buffy snarled. She was tired and cold and was not putting up with anymore shit. She was in charge, she had the money, and she would NOT be told what to do.

"Very well , if you'll please go see the EMS worker now, they need to check you out. William will be along shortly," Wesley sighed, obviously accepting his defeat.

Spike's jaw dropped when he heard Buffy insult the chief of police but inwardly he was laughing. Not moments ago Buffy was a small, weak kitten and now she was a hungry lion; he couldn't have been more attracted to her in that moment.

"Hello , let me get you a blanket," the perky blonde EMS worker said, jumping into the ambulance and returning with a wool blanket.

"Thank you," Buffy smiled, slipping the blanket around her shoulders.

"Do you mind if I take a look at your stitches?" the blonde asked, pulling out a small flashlight.

"Not at all," Buffy sighed. She hadn't realized how much her face hurt until now.

"It looks like you broke a couple open when you fell. I can fix them here or we can go to the hospital, your choice," the blonde smiled.

"Is it too much trouble to do them here? I'd rather not go back to the hospital," Buffy asked, glancing over to Spike who was clearly getting yelled at by the small British man.

"No problem sweetie, just step into the ambulance so I can clean you up,"

Buffy stepped into the ambulance and sat on the metal bench that was attached to the wall. The perky EMS worker called in a few things to the hospital which Buffy wasn't really paying attention to; she was lost in her thoughts of what she had said to the weasel of a police chief.

"All right, , can you close your eyes, I'm going to put a local anaesthetic on the area," the nurse smiled, cleaning out the wound with alcohol.

Buffy winced as she felt the needle release a numbing liquid into her wound. Buffy had never liked needles and she hated them even more now.

The nurse went about re-stitching her wound and saying things about Buffy's unlucky encounters with danger.

"Hello pet, are you doing okay?" Spike asked, leaning on the ambulance door.

Buffy snapped out of her injury-induced trance to notice the bleached officer glaring at her.

"I broke open a few stitches and will probably have a nasty bruise. I think the worst of it is my shirt; it's beyond repair," Buffy laughed lightly.

"Sorry to hear that, love. He's on his way to the station now. We got his name; Riley Finn. Does that sound familiar?"

"Not that I can recall, I can check the employee database and see if he's a past employee,"

"He said to tell you something, said you'd know what he was talking about. He said Angelus is coming for you," Spike said angrily.

Buffy's eyes widened at the knowledge.

"I take it you know him?" Spike asked.

"He's my uncle."

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note: DO NOT STAKE ME.

For all of you who have stayed loyal to me and read this story. I thank you. I've let it run away from me and with school I've been so busy I just have not had time to write. BUT, I would like to continue this story as it seems to have caught the interest of MANY people. If you think I should keep the story going, give me some friendly reviews in which you tell me some ideas that I could possibly incorporate into the story. If I can't think of anything I will probably be writing a new fic soon. So stayed tuned

-Kira


	6. Author's Note 2

Hey guys! So I just realized I totally abandoned this story. I recently took a look at it and I think I am inspired to continue on with this story! So yay! I hope you guys are still interesting.

Also, I have started working on a new fic, Learning to Live..Again. It is a Vampire Diaries fic, starring Damon and Elena. If you like them and want to see them together, definitely check my story out.

Again, sorry for abandoning, but I am back!


End file.
